


Reprogrammed

by ShiTiger



Series: Expect the Unexpected [16]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of power, love, and why you don't piss off seekers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reprogrammed: pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Backstory: After Starscream's death, Megatron eventually orders Soundwave and Hook to repair his body and reprogram him into the perfect Decepticon warrior.

'So, we flip the switch and he'll just boot back up again, right as acid rain?' Rumble asked, looking up at his boss.

'Negative. Starscream will react when commanded to reboot. Completely reprogrammed to serve Megatron and Megatron only," Soundwave answered, not even sparing a glance at his twin creations hanging around his pedes.

'This is gonna be so weird. He was all dead and stuff and now he's gonna be alive again. I hope he forgets that we planted that rotting organic thing under his berth, bro,' Frenzy ducked behind Soundwave's leg just to be safe, followed quickly by his brother.

'Well, we don't have all cycle. Let's get this over with,' Hook grumbled, stepping back from the newly rebuilt Starscream.

"Soundwave: Starscream reboot."

Golden optics flickered several times before the seeker focused on the mechs standing in front of him.

'Megatron,' the seeker whispered, smiling directly at Soundwave.

'This is freaking me out, bro,' Rumble commented to his brother, watching the seeker looking pleasantly happy to be online (not raving mad or anything, just genuinely happy).

'Affirmative. Starscream rebuilt for...' Soundwave took a hasty step back when the seeker came closer, reaching out his blue servos toward him.

'Megatron,' the seeker commented dreamily, getting close enough to wrap his arms around the communications officer and hug him.

'Negative! Designation Soundwave,' the blue mech pushed the flier away.

'Not Megatron?' Starscream cocked his helm to the side, looking puzzled.

'Course he's not Megatron,' Frenzy popped out from behind Soundwave's leg.

'Megatron,' Starscream squealed, lifting the red twin into the air and hugging him tightly.

'Boss... you sure he isn't crazy?' Rumble asked.

'Eep! Oooh, that's nice,' Frenzy murmured as he was kissed on the cheek by the cheerful seeker.

'Starscream: Release cassette and stand down,' Soundwave ordered firmly.

'Not Megatron?' Starscream asked again, pouting at the little red mech in his arms.

'Sorry, doll. Name's Frenzy!' the cassette announced with a grin.

'Ah,' Starscream gently put the cassette down and directed his attention toward Hook.

'I'm not Megatron either!' Hook quickly stated, keeping far away from the seeker's grabby servos.

'Lord Megatron battling the Autobots. Starscream repaired and reprogrammed to be the perfect Decepticon warrior,' Soundwave began to explain.

'That's so sweet! I was injured and he had me repaired because he cares so much about me. He even had me reprogrammed so that I'd be his equal. Then I could take my rightful place at his side,' Starscream clasped his servos together and sighed happily.

Rumble and Frenzy barely managed to hold in their laughter.

'Starscream: Will join Lord Megatron on the battlefield with his trine without delay,' Soundwave ordered.

'Oh, this is such a special day for me. It's my first time, that I can remember anyway, being to the battlefield. You are all so sweet. Thank you so much! Tell you what, you guys go get ready and I'll wait right here. But don't take too long, cause I'm so excited,' Starscream squealed and bounced on his pedes.

'Lord Megatron requests our presence on the battlefield without delay,' the communication's officer declared, turning toward the door.

'I have to stay here and get ready for all the injured slag-head's that'll be returning after the battle,' Hook grumbled, heading to his work bench.

'Wait, wait, wait!' Starscream's smile became strained as he gestured for the other mechs to look his way.

'You expect me to go to the battlefield with you when you're all scratched and dusty like that? And YOU aren't even coming?' Starscream glared at Hook, his attitude doing a 360 in less than an astro-click.

'Well, you can't do massive repairs on a mech without gettin' a little dirty,' Hook began, only to get cut off by the seeker's annoyed gesture.

'I can't believe you. All of you! This is my first time seeing the battlefield and meeting Lord Megatron again and you don't even bother to get cleaned up! This is my special day and you're all set to ruin it for me,' the tri-colored seeker threw his servos in the air and glared at the other mechs.

'I knew it, he's gone crazy,' Rumble huddled close to his brother who started to shake too.

'I just... I just thought that you would... it's my special day and I thought,' Starscream started to sniffle, burying his face in his hands.

Soundwave and Hook exchanged a sideways glance and fought the urge to just back away from the seeker, turn tail and run. But Lord Megatron would be furious if they didn't get the seeker to the battlefield as soon as possible.

The cassettes jumped as the seeker began to emit a high pitched sob, his wings trembling.

'Boss? Is he broken?' Frenzy ventured, wishing he could find a hiding place without losing what was left of his dignity.

'Negative. Starscream: Will cease crying and report to the battlefield immediately,' Soundwave ordered, forcing himself to step closer to the emotional seeker.

'I say we comm. his trine and let them deal with him,' Hook grouched.

'We'll go get them!' the twins offered, rushing out the door.

'This is my special day. You didn't even think that I might want to arrive at the battlefield with mechs that actually cared about their appearance,' Starscream's servos curled into fists at his sides, his golden eyes showing a hint of madness in their depths.

'Starscream: Being irrational,' Soundwave tried to explain.

'I am not being irrational! What makes you think I'd be okay with this? The way that you look is the way that you feel about something. This is a special day for me; obviously it isn't a special day for you guys. After all, YOU aren't even coming!' Starscream pointed a finger at Hook and growled under his breath.

'I have to stay behind to prepare...' Hook trailed off as the seeker stomped his pede and shrieked.

'I can't believe this! Don't you at least care enough to buff out the scrapes and retouch your paint jobs. Do you really want to look back at the photos and see yourself looking like slob? I don't!' Starscream raged, picking up a nearby bench and hurdling it across the room in anger.

'Photos?' Hook ducked behind his medical bench. He wasn't about to tangle with a crazy seeker.

'Negative. There will be no photos,' Soundwave commented.

'You didn't even hire a photographer?' the seeker shrieked.

* * *

'Wow, it sounds busy in there,' Skywarp tapped a pede and whistled.

'He's killing them,' Frenzy gulped, pressed against the wall to stay as far away from the med bay doors as possible.

'I can't believe you! No photographer? Do you just expect us to remember this special day without photos!' Starscream yelled, his voice grating through the heavy steel door.

The sound of shouting and objects being smashed continued until the doors suddenly opened. Frenzy and Rumble took one look at the pissed off seeker and ran down the hall screaming. Even Thundercracker and Skywarp took a step back from their recently brought-back-to-life trine leader in fear.

'Who are you?' the tri-colored seeker growled, golden optics flashing dangerously.

'It's us, Starscream. Skywarp and Thundercracker. We're your trinemates,' Skywarp yelped, hoping the seeker would spare them.

'My trinemates?' Starscream's optics lost their insane glare and he smiled happily at them. A nano-click later he was throwing his arms around them and hugging them tightly.

'Finally. Mechs who care about this being my special day. You're all shiny and clean,' Starscream sighed happily, releasing them and taking a step back.

'Sure we are...' Skywarp tried not to let his nervousness show as he smiled back at his insane trine-leader.

'Megatron is requesting our presence on the battlefield, Commander Starscream,' Thundercracker added.

'Excellent. I refuse to go with those guys. They didn't even bother to clean themselves up,' Starscream headed down the hallway with his trinemates following.

* * *

'Boss... you alive in there?' Rumble poked his head in the doorway and winced at the destruction. Every piece of machinery seemed to be sticking out of the walls as if it had been thrown by a crazy mech. Hook and Soundwave stood shakily from where they had been "hiding" behind the medical berth (the only thing in the entire room to escape Starscream's wrath)

Soundwave straighted and tried to recover his lost dignity.

'What did you say to set him off?' Frenzy wondered aloud.

Hook and Soundwave exchanged a wary glance.

'Apparently, he was very unhappy with the fact that we didn't hire a photographer,' Hook answered.

...tbc...


	2. Reprogrammed: pt. 2

'How am I going to know Lord Megatron when we get there?' Starscream asked, doing a twirl in the sky.

Thundercracker and Skywarp flew straight, though the purple seeker was resisting the urge to join Starscream in his playful swoops and dives.

'You can't miss him. He's the most amazing warrior on the field. He can defeat any bot with ease,' Skywarp commented.

'Is he shiny and handsome?' Starscream asked, twirling again.

'Well, he does like to keep himself well polished,' Thundercracker admitted (the handsome comment made him want to gag though).

'You'll know him when you see him. He really stands out on the battlefield,' Skywarp assured his trine-leader.

* * *

Megatron grinned the moment his audios picked up the sound of seeker engines in the distance.

'This is it, Prime. My secret weapon has arrived and today will be the day that the Decepticons triumph over your little band of would-be warriors!' the silver mech laughed, still locked servo to servo in battle with the Prime.

'No matter what weapon you bring, you will never defeat us. We will... is that Starscream?' Prime stared in wonder at the tri-colored jet approaching them.

'Yes! My arrogant second-in-command has been rebuilt and re-programmed into the perfect Decepticon warrior. He will obey all of my commands and turn the tide of this battle,' Megatron gloated, expecting his second to swoop down at his side.

'Starscream!' Skywarp and Thundercracker shouted loudly as the seeker flew straight over the fighting leaders without a second glance.

'Where is that idiot going?' Megatron growled under his breath.

* * *

'Hey, bro... are you seein' what I'm seein'?' Sideswipe asked, shooting the Decepticon in front of him without even looking.

Sunstreaker grunted, shoving a con away from him and ripping his arm off without mercy. Pausing briefly, he turned his optics to the sky to see what his brother was talking about.

'I thought Starscream was dead,' the red twin commented, watching the seeker swooping toward them.

'He will be,' Sunstreaker promised darkly, pulling out his sword.

Several shots later and the Decepticons surrounding the Lamborghini twins were twitching on the ground.

'That was unexpected,' Sideswipe commented.

Starscream swooped down in front of them, keeping well away from their swords, and transformed out of his jet-mode. His golden optics were trained on Sunstreaker.

* * *

'What is he doing? He's going to get himself killed!' Skywarp yelped.

'You don't think...' Thundercracker trailed off in horror.

'Oh no,' Skywarp would have face-palmed if he wasn't in his jet form.

* * *

Starscream shot an oncoming Decepticon before stepping closer to the twins. His optics were shimmering with delight.

Sideswipe stared as the seeker stepped closer to his homicidal brother. Sunstreaker was looking ready to attack at any moment, but seemed to be holding off for some strange reason.

'My Lord,' Starscream sighed, wrapping his arms around the golden warrior's neck and pulling him down into a hungry kiss.

'That's not Megatron!' Skywarp yelped from the air as he dodged one of the aerial-bots.

Sideswipe gaped as his brother yanked the seeker closer, devouring his mouth as if it contained luxury high grade energon. Starscream purred and melted into the golden twin's arms.

Across the battlefield, the leaders could only stare in shock at the sight. Starscream and Sunstreaker... Sunstreaker and Starscream... what the frag was going on?

Sunstreaker pulled away slowly and gazed down into the golden optics of the Decepticon second in command. The way the seeker purred and smiled at him made the Lamborghini want to sweep him off his pedes and make sweet love to him right on the battlefield. Who knew seekers were so addictive.

'My Lord Megatron,' Starscream whispered, tilting his face-plates up for another kiss.

Sunstreaker rebooted his optics and gaped at the seeker in his arms. His brother cracked up next to him and Sunstreaker fought the urge to glare at his twin. Instead, he unwrapped himself from the sexy little seeker and shook his head.

'Starscream, you FOOL!' the silver gunformer raged, breaking away from his battle with the Prime to march toward the trio.

'I tried to warn you. That isn't Megatron,' Skywarp called out as he landed nearby with Thundercracker, keeping well out of the reach of the insane Autobot twins. Jet judo... enough said.

'You told me to look for the most amazing warrior on the field. A mech that was more powerful than any other. This mech has to be my Lord Megatron. He clearly outshines anyone else on this battlefield,' Starscream argued back, stepping away from the golden twin to glare at his trine.

Sunstreaker wasn't impressed with being mistaken for Megatron of all mechs, but Starscream's description made him preen. He was clearly the most attractive warrior and second only in power to Prime himself.

Thundercracker and Skywarp pointed to the grey gunformer that was marching through the battlefield toward them, the bots and cons pausing in their personal fights to watch the show.

'That can't be Lord Megatron,' Starscream crossed his arms over his chest and huffed, watching the mech closing in on them.

'Yep. That's him,' Sideswipe offered, ignoring his brother's heated glare.

Starscream eyed the mech ranting at him, now barely two feet away. Rough grey armour, unattractive arm cannon, a strange bucket-shaped head... this mech could not be the glorious Lord Megatron that the other Decepticons had raved about. And if he was the Decepticon leader, then clearly it was time for a change of allegiance.

'You are a pathetic excuse for a leader,' Starscream announced loud enough for everyone to hear.

'You dare challenge your lord and master, Starscream?' Megatron snarled, red optics blazing with fury.

'Lord and master? You aren't even fit to lead a group of sparklings, much less an army of grown mechs. I was reprogrammed for you and you didn't even bother to clean yourself up for our meeting. Look at you. You look like a train wreck. And these are suppose to be your soldiers? They're scrap-heaps! They couldn't defeat a cyber-kitten looking like that. And you didn't even hire a photographer for this special day! You want us to defeat the Autobots and you didn't even plan for having pictures to look back on! Well, at least I can be happy that I won't be seen in those pictures with a bunch of lazy, rusting, incompetent mechs!'

* * *

(the following scene was described as too graphic for younger viewers and had to be cut. Blame Starscream's new habit of throwing dangerous objects at certain mechs that have pissed him off royally)

* * *

And that is how Starscream ended up bonded to Sunstreaker. The seekers of Vos defected from the Decepticons at the same time as their Air Commander and became known as "Sunstreaker's Seekers"... something that Screamer decided without even bothering to take a vote.

Sideswipe and Skywarp soon became best-of-best friends, teaming up to pull prank after prank on the rest of the Autobots (and Decepticons that pissed them off). Thundercracker could often be found reading quietly, snuggled up with Optimus Prime himself. Skyfire got over his life-long crush on his old partner and devoted himself to Perceptor... I meant science. Yes, he devoted himself to scientists... I meant SCIENCE!

And what happened to the Decepticons? You'll have to read the epilogue.

* * *

_ **Epilogue: If re-programming doesn't work... try cloning!** _

'It is finished, Lord Megatron,' Shockwave announced over the com.

'Excellent. I expect that your results won't fail me as Soundwave's did,' Megatron commented before signing off.

Shockwave flicked the switch and watched the seeker's optics flicker online for the first time. After the abysmal attempt at re-programming Starscream, Megatron ordered him to be cloned. Shockwave was certain that his Lord was simply too enamoured with the seeker to ever just forget about him.

Starscream's clone carried none of his arrogant and screechy personality, Shockwave made sure of that. Even his paintjob was changed to help Megatron get over the loss of his second. Beautiful golden plating, dark face-plates, glowing optics... he was a sight that would drive the Autobots into submission.

'Awaken, Sunstorm,' Shockwave announced, his large red optic gazing directly into the golden optics of the cloned seeker.

'Good day, sir. Have you accepted Primus into your spark?'

...the end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm... from crazy to passive. I don't think Megatron is going to be too happy. There is no deleted scene, please don't ask me to write one.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, Starscream is very OC. I watched a video on youtube and had a vision of Starscream being repaired and going ballistic. It's called "Mr. Deity and the Woman". (Note: religious content might offend some viewers)


End file.
